


Hux' fate

by its-kylux-baby (skunk_ray)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sacrifice, extreme sad!fic, please have a fluff fic ready after this because I am killing people tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skunk_ray/pseuds/its-kylux-baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux knows his fate, and doesn’t protest at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hux' fate

Kylo Ren will never be able to fully embrace the Dark Side as long as he loves Hux. He realizes this, yet ignores it for one more day together, one more night, one more hour, _one more kiss._  
  
Hux knows too, yet ignores it for another week, another year, as he allows himself to become comfortable in the Knight’s arms.  
  
One day, it’s there. Another new enemy, another betrayal, another lost fight. Too many in a row now, and Ren can't afford to lose any longer. There would be more powerful enemies, assassins, mercenaries, maybe not even literal enemies with swords and blasters but enemies of the mind, of the heart, latching onto Ren and tripping his feet on his path on the way to true power. It was time to become whole.

As Ren steps forward in their personal quarters, Hux knows. He doesn’t protest at all.

He closes his eyes and lets go of Ren’s hand.

“Do it,” he whispered, “be great.”

~

  
Just as Ren killed SL Snoke, so will he kill Hux. He loves him, so he must die. Once the deed is done there are no tears, only suffering, and through suffering, only the Dark Side.  
  
Kylo Ren conquers it all, an unstoppable force in the Galaxy. Entire worlds kneel before him now - _Supreme Leader Ren!_  
  
Ren knows he owes it to Hux to keep going, to expand the First Order even further, as they both are humans cursed with a cripplingly short life in which so much is to be accomplished, but so little is.  
  
And Ren accomplished it all, and makes Hux proud. Or so he tells himself in his empty bed every night.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a shorter version to [my Tumblr](http://its-kylux-baby.tumblr.com/post/137712151798/hux-fate) today, but I edited the flow of the story a bit. Might come back for it later. Sorry to crush our little hearts like this :(


End file.
